Mii Problems in Tomodachi World
This is a collection of the various problems that mii's can face in Tomodachi World Normal Problems '''Hunger-'''Mii Will Ask for food '''New House-'''Mii Will Ask for a new interior '''Dress Up-'''Mii Will ask for new clothes '''Headwears-'''Mii Will Ask for a hat '''Sickness-'''Mii Will be sick and ask for cold, stomach, throat or flu medicine '''Lost Item-'''Mii Will lose an Item and ask for the player to find it '''Found Items-'''Mii Will find a lost item and return it to the person who lost it '''Funny Faces-'''Mii Will ask if you want to see a funny face '''Impression-'''Mii will make an impression of another mii '''Sneeze-'''Mii will ask player to help them with a sneeze '''Insomnia-'''Mii can't sleep and asks for a lullaby '''Bad Hair Day-'''Mii will ask player to help them with a bad hair day '''X-Ray Vision-'''Mii will ask player to look inside their belly/head '''Catchphrase-'''Mii will want to set their happy, mad, sad or worried saying '''Letter-'''A mysterious person wrote a letter to the mii '''Family Talk-'''The mii will want to talk about their family members '''Money-'''Mii will ask for money (does not subtract) '''Disposable Camera-'''Mii asks for a disposable camera '''Bath-'''Mii Asks for a bath '''Hair Color-'''Mii asks for new hair color '''Age Change-'''Mii will ask for Age-o-matic or Kid-o-matic '''Pet-'''Mii will ask for a pet '''Traveling (Normal)-'''Mii Will ask for a travel ticket to go on a trip '''Art Kit-'''Mii will ask for an art kit and paint you a picture '''Cooking-'''Mii will cook you a meal Friend Problems '''Wanting to be Friends-'''Mii wants to be friends with another mii '''Heard of Friend-'''Mii hears that another friend wants to be friends with them '''Introduction-'''Mii wants introduce one friend to another '''Friend Opinions-'''Mii will ask to rank their friendship '''Fight-'''Mii has a fight with their friends '''Rivalry-'''Mii begins to classify friend as rival '''Big Fight-'''Mii Has a big fight with another mii that can only be stopped by a third mii '''Make Up-'''Mii, after a fight will want to make up with friend '''MatchMaker-'''Mii will want to try to get two mii's together '''Suspected Relationship-'''Mii will wonder why another mii would try to get them and a third mii together '''Date-'''Mii will want to take sweetheart on a date '''Vacation-'''Mii will want to travel with best friend or sweetheart '''Sibling Rivalry-'''A Mii child will have a fight with his brother or sister '''Adoption-'''Mii will want to adopt a child '''Playdate-'''If two child mii's are on the island at once, the parent of one of the children will want to get them together on a playdate Love Problems '''Confession-'''Mii will confess his/her love to another mii '''Likeness-'''Mii will ask player if they think another mii likes them '''Proposal-'''Mii will want to propose to his/her boyfriend or girlfriend '''Multi Confession-'''Mii will reveal that they like two other mii's and ask the player who to confess their love to '''Baby-'''Mii will ask if they and spouse should have a baby '''Twins-'''Mii will ask if they and spouse should have Twins '''Triplets-'''Mii will ask if they and spouse should have Triplets '''Divorce Solve-'''Mii will want to get back together with former spouse or sweetheart '''Adoption-'''Mii will want to adopt a child (This can happen with single parents, same sex parents and parents of different sexes) '''Jealousy-'''A rejected mii will get jealous sometimes and ask you to help him break up the mii he loved and his/her sweetheart '''Parent Matchmaking-'''If parents are divorced, child mii will try to get them together '''Jealousy Apology-'''If jealous mii successfully breaks two mii's up, he/she may become sad and want to make things right, afterwards, the two mii's will become sweethearts again. This may or may not cause the two sweethearts to lose friendship with the jealous mii Sadness Problems '''Make-Up Rejection-'''Mii gets rejected when trying to make-up with a friend '''Rejected Confession-'''Mii gets rejected when confessing love to another mii '''Divorce-'''Sadness will happen when mii's get divorced '''Rejected By Ex Spouse-'''Mii will get rejected when wanting to get back together with spouse, this causes the most sadness Category:Tomodachi World